


Relationship in three times

by sex-sock-puppet (AlexxaSick)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/sex-sock-puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a comfort fic, mentions of sex, but not actual sex. A polyamory relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship in three times

**One**  
Hange climbs into Levi's bed. The owner of the bed is already there. He just scoots over to make her some space. Levi's glad to smell that at least this time she took a shower before coming to him. She takes his hand and pulls his arm around her waist. She's taller but somehow she seems smaller this time. Levi shifts until he's able to embrace her in a way he pictures as protective.

Of course Hange doesn't needs protection. If anyone in the survey corps isn't in need of protection is this woman. But he also acknowledges that in this line of work, this job, that makes you feel hopeless and powerless like a kid, a little reassurance is always welcome.

She just revels in his heat, relaxing a little at a time until Levi was able to hear her soft snores. At least half an hour passes before Levi is able to go back to sleep.

 

 **Two**  
Erwin is sitting down on the desk, he's busy writing something. Levi enters the office without bothering to knock. He's pissed. He's been inside the walls for way too long. He's feeling antsy and he knows it's not because of Erwin. But he closes the door too loudly anyway.

Erwin looks up from the paper he's writing for a second and notices Levi and decides to ignore him going back to his paper.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Levi walks a couple of steps, the space between him and the sturdy desk. He needs attention and he needs it now. He has never mastered the subtlety in which he was supposed to ask for it. The good thing about Erwin was that he doesn't care much about subtleties.

"I'm busy, be brief." Erwin says pushing away from the desk letting Levi climb up his lap.

Levi doesn't talk. He takes. Talking is overrated anyway. It isn't more than half an hour, before Levi is walking out the office with his shoulders somewhat relaxed. He isn't smiling, but he isn't frowning either. For once, new recruits aren't compelled to run away when the squad leader enters the room.

 

 **Three**  
It's been fourteen hours. The candles are halfway consumed in their holder. Paraffin is making a mess on the floor and on the table. Hange is standing by the table, studying an schematic for a new net thrower. It isn't working and she, for the life of her, cannot figure out what is wrong. The door for the workshop opens and she grows small, like she wants the intruder not to notice her and leave her alone. He stands behind her, and she doesn't have to turn, she can smell him. He smells like dirt and sweat. He must have been training until dinner time.

He stands over her and she fights the impulse to lean back on his broad chest. A fight she eventually loses and lets him embrace her. She's no longer able to stare at the schematics, even if she's still looking in the general direction of the papers lying on the desk. She's lost in that smell that is so particularly his, blending with her own. She's aware that she also stinks, but she's not as bothered as Levi with some bodily smell.

"Let's have a bath." He says quietly, his voice dry and rusty like he had yelled all day.

"Is that an order, commander?" Hange teases. She likes to tease him, to know how much she can press before he bursts.

"No, but I'd like to scrub your back. I'd like you to scrub mine. Then we both commandeer Levi's bed." He sighs before placing a little kiss on her hair. "It'd be easier if we are both clean."

She cannot argue and he finds no resistance when he pulls her by the arm. She knows it's not about the bath, it's not about getting her to stop overworking, tho that would be definitely a plus on Erwin's book. It's not about the comfort they can find in the tub or the warmth of Levi's bed. It's not even about the pleasure or the pain that is to come. It's about feeling that they are there. That they are there and all three of them are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how we have all that need to choose. The need for the "one-and-only" and it pisses me off. I needed some polyamory in the fandom so here xD I chewed up this in about an hour. Remember English is not my first language, I don't have a beta right now, so please forgive any mistakes I made -_-


End file.
